Divine Nine: Book 1
__NOEDITSECTION__ Wings of Fire Dream Walkers By FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer This fanfiction belongs to [[User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer|'Fear']], please do not edit without their explicit permission. Contents : Prologue : Chapter 1 The Divine Nine Prophecy... the dream walker comes bringing thoughts & dreams, the dream walker comes to hear reality’s screams. to save the continents of old, to save the continents of new; this journey will take more than just a few. the prince of dark ice will once more rise to take upon the throne, and make sure the dream walker is overthrown. heed this warning sign, for when the dream walker falls -'' ''pyrrhia & pantala will make their calls, the world will cry to the divine nine. Character Lineup... :• Leading Protagonist: Eventide :• Deuteragonist: Timejumper :• Other Characters— ::— The Oneironaut ::— Iris Prologue One year earlier… As one would imagine, deities don't do anything questionable without consulting the fellow divine beforehand. Unfortunately, the long-worshipped being of dreams never seemed to grasp the importance of this communication. The Oneironaut, in all of his glory, was sitting within his Realm. The Realm of Dreams & Thought. It was as if he were constantly walking among the cosmic clouds that he'd been swaddled in during his youth. Certainly, anyone could say his realm was divine. A realm truly deserving of his presence. But this time - he'd brought mortals into his domain, which was something of a taboo concept to the other deities. However, these mortals had decided to take him under their draconic wings to help him better understand the dreams of this world, for before this he only knew of "scavenger" and animal dreams. Despite all of that, though, there had been a different reason as to why The Oneironaut presented himself in a mortal body on Jade Mountain. He’d felt a pull, a distractingly strong pull that was too interesting for him to shake. Yes, the deity knew of what could happen, of what the source of it was - but while he was in that mortal body of his, he’d forgotten. So now he sat, within his domain, watching rather absentmindedly as his apprentices explored and jumped into the dreams of others. He had selected the mind of one individual that held this strong pull to their dreams. It felt, to the deity, almost as if the dream was luring him into a trap. However, that simply made it all the more interesting to the Dream Walker. The Deity of Dreams & Thoughts. The almighty Dream Walker - The Oneironaut. Who would have thought that he, of all entities, would fall into the foolish trap? A light chuckle rang throughout the head of the deity, to which he didn’t respond. In fact, his only response was the halt of shifting stars and cosmic energy in his scales. His gaze was fixed upon something - no, some''one''. This was something between this mind and the Dream Walker alone. A figure had emerged from the darkness. Rather it being the visual image of the host to this dream, it was an inky ghost of the past. Truth be told, The Oneironaut had seen this figure in the dreams and thoughts of others, albeit in glimpses and varied interpretations. Something to the visual held true to every one though, a large dragon compared to the mortals. The prince of dark ice, someone who stalked from the shadows with an icy gaze. “Clearly,” the hybrid’s voice rang through, as an attempt to intimidate the deity, “you know who I am. I’m quite surprised it took this long to confirm, finally, that your legends aren’t fiction either.” The Oneironaut raised an eyeridge slightly, almost enough to go unnoticed. Then it finally occurred to him, as the fear and worries of young dragonets came rushing to his call. The deity laughed in response, even going to far as to wipe a false tear from his eye. “You’re Darkstalker?” His true regal tone outclassed the charm of the ghost. “I must say, I’m rather underwhelmed.” With the wave of a talon, he began to turn away from the hybrid, his tone edging towards being dismissive. He froze, specifically after having noted his own shift towards passive aggression. Alas, before the cosmic entity had time to so much as breathe, he was pulled beneath the surface, into the pool of ink. Given no time to question what’d been set up for him. The prince of darkness, however, merely gazed upon the spot where the deity had been pulled under. He made a brief noise of surprise, then smiled. “Well. It seems, Almighty Oneironaut, that you’re the one who was underwhelming at this time.” Darkstalker said, sighing aloud into his own void. “I was hoping for somewhat of a struggle to make this more… Entertaining. But oh well.” The hybrid began to descend into the inky substance himself, having waited long enough to note the deity would not be making an effort to escape. Which, to be frank, was altogether very... Strange, to say the least. The spirit of Darkstalker remained guarded though, not wanting to get too comfortable with this presumed victory just yet. It was far too easy. There obviously had to be some kind of catch to this... Chapter 1 More flying soon... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Prophecy)